


Appetite

by illegible



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Written for a prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: To be voracious is to be insatiable unquenchable unappeasable prodigious uncontrolled, omnivorous compulsive gluttonous greedy rapacious beyond what earth or heaven can sustain.





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFxivWrite2019 30 day challenge hosted by sea-wolf-coast-to-coast! First prompt is "voracious", rules can be found at https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/post/187061915162/ffxivwrite2019 . I encourage anyone looking for a fun excuse to try more final fantasy xiv writing to give it a shot!

he has never known what it is to be complete. half his body consumes the other and they feed and they feed and they are

twins

when they are small. white and gold and white and gold and pink and infant-soft. the warmth of new flesh, unscarred. unaltered. immaculate in conception.

unshaped by the world that surrounds. unshaped by time and lies alike.

cradled, cared for, they never knew the mother who echoed their cries couldn’t love them no matter how she wished

how she wished

eulmore is her womb he cannot forget the wet softness of her made radiant by his will

there is a yawning chasm in his being between what is mortal and divine but such gaps can be bridged can be

must be bridged

for he is as his father said righteousness and hope and power above all

god in splendor and perfection and a bridge between man and sin eater

whose reign is for the glory of both

***

he hungers always to seal the gap inside himself with whatever he can fit inside himself learns quickly that the living offer more nourishment than the dead

mother gives him a puppy for his birthday and it is an impure creature and he feels better with it inside

wet softness of himself the warmth of new flesh

***

father tells him he is righteousness and hope and the power of god in his splendor and perfection

father tells him he is righteousness but listens not to his voice

father tells him he is hope but heeds not his words

“I am mayor, Vauthry, and when you are older one day you will understand the burdens of office.”

he is the power of god in his splendor and perfection

he is immaculate and untouched by sin and this is his purpose he hungers for

the people echo his hunger his sin eaters his men his beloved brethren all

compassion is one of vauthry’s many virtues and father in his weakness cannot grasp the inadequacy of his rule

they know not the wet softness the warmth of new flesh

mother watches him watching her and then she doesn’t watch him and then she is gone

mother who echoed his cries echoes his cries in secret he understands she lacks as he lacks

***

when you are older one day you will understand

one day you will no longer be innocent

father is only human only a sinner only a less resilient species he is

shaped by time and lies alike he is

an impure creature

***

the people echo his hunger his sin eaters his men his beloved brethren together

they feed upon themselves they feed as the ouroboros feeds they feed

with nails and with marrow and with teeth scraping bone

father said he kept the people safe

father said “when you are older one day you will understand”

father said “you are righteousness and hope and the power of god in his splendor and perfection”

father did not heed his words

***

he is older now than he was yesterday. he has grown larger than his twin. he is vauthry of one tongue and two faces who feeds ever upon himself who holds a yawning chasm between what is mortal and divine

who bridges the gap with wet softness the warmth of new flesh

who hears the cries of his people and echoes their cries in secret

he is (after all) righteousness

***

father said “These sin eaters are mine to command.”

father lied

father said “You will obey me. You will worship me. You will kneel before me.”

father stole

father said “And if you don’t, I will unleash my sin eaters upon you all and you will suffer.”

father sinned

***

mother cried and he did not echo her she said

mother said “What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

mother was only human but she was eulmore her womb the warmth of flesh made radiant she deserves

failings not her own immaculate as he is immaculate she is

and so he in his infinite mercy his

eternal grace

bestows upon mother the gift of perfection

the gift of radiance

oh consort of sin it is no fault of yours and

I forgive you

***

he has never known what it is to be complete

he has never known what it is to know better

he has only ever known innocence


End file.
